In the related art, when retail stores such as supermarkets sell items of merchandise to customers, the retail stores issue receipts on which details related to transactions thereof are printed. In the related art, the receipts are also used as output media of advertising content, and so technologies for distributing advertising content to devices that issue the receipts have been developed.
Incidentally, in order to carry out such advertisement technique on a large scale, it is necessary for a large number of different stores operated by a plurality of different companies to implement technology to add the advertisement to receipts to be issued.
However, each company and further each local store may issue receipts in different manners, and also attach the advertising content in a different manner or according to a different policy. With so much variation in how the advertising content is displayed on a receipt, it is difficult to track how much of the receipt area is being used for the advertising content.